


Happiness for Laby

by Merata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreamer, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Nisha Labyrinth - Freeform, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: If Laby was happy, then Nisha was happy.





	Happiness for Laby

This was home, away from the scary loneliness of another place. Dreams were reality and reality were dreams. Or were dreams just dreams and reality a fairytale? The water said hello to Laby. La. By. The water was kind because it helped Laby to see a reflection. And the lilies, so green and big like a garden, they helped Laby walk across the water. The flowers, pretty flowers, pink, white, dark blue followed Laby wherever she went. The dark blue ones were blue like Nisha. Ni. Sha.

From the big white tree, Nisha watched the happy Laby. Little lights like fireflies dangled from the tree’s branches. Laby’s laughter resounded through the world. Hearing a sound that eased any heart, Nisha smiled. Dreams and illusions were not just dreaming or a fairytale because those carried ephemerality. What was ephemerality? Something that did not, _will not_ exist. There existed dreams, endless happiness for Laby. That was more than enough.

“Laby, it’s time to have tea.”

“Tea? Isn’t that called ‘teatime’?”

“Yes, it’s called ‘teatime.’ Will you have tea with me, Laby?”

Nisha jumped from her perch, landing before Laby. Laby sprinted to Nisha and hugged her. Today, Nisha looked different, like Zumyu with curled white horns. Laby reached on her tip-toes to touch those little horns, and Nisha laughed. Nisha was pretty when she laughed, and Nisha hugged Laby tighter.

“Do you like tea, Nisha?”

“Does Laby like tea?”

“Tea is sweet and warm and makes Laby feel happy. Like Nisha,” said Laby.

“Then I also like tea,” said Nisha.

Laby smiled a nice smile. Nisha was happy that Laby was happy. Nisha held Laby’s hand, and they walked to the table near the big pond. White, shining and glowing like snow, grass sprouted from Nisha’s footsteps. The grass, fresh with dewdrops, they stepped on. Laby said sorry. The grass said it was okay, Laby. We were never mad at you, and pretty flowers grew. Pink petals, four per flower. Laby said hello to the birds. One was blue, a very pretty and nice shade of blue. Nisha said he was a butler. One wore a big, fluffy coat. Nisha said he liked wearing that coat.

“Are they not joining us for tea time?”

“They made the tea and baked a batch of cookies. They’re tired.”

“Shouldn’t we save some for them?” Laby frowned.

“It’s all right, Laby. They want to make sure you’re happy,” said Nisha.

Laby petted the bird who was a butler. Pat, pat. Laby petted the bird who wore a big, fluffy coat. Pat, pat. They liked Laby’s touch, so they chirped.

“Laby, we should hurry or else the tea will become cold. Cold tea isn’t as good as warm tea.”

“Okay!”

Cookies shaped like Bibi and Poco and Wooki and Zumyu sat on a tray. Sprinkles, pink, white, and sparkling sugar coated these cookies. Laby took a seat and began to place cookies on her plate. Nisha poured the tea into two cups, one for Laby and one for her. A fragrant aroma wafted from the tea.

“It smells good. Is it a special kind of tea?” Laby bit into a cookie, and sweetness melted in her mouth.

“It’s a special tea just for you. Made from tea leaves and an herb called chamomile. Do you like it?”

Laby nodded after drinking the tea. “It’s delicious.”

“That’s good. Next time we can try chrysanthemum tea. Chrysanthemums are a kind of flower, Laby.” Nisha touched neither the tea nor cookies. She continued to smile, for Laby’s happiness was Nisha’s happiness.

“You can make tea from flowers?”

“Certain flowers. I’ll make sure to bring them back when I…”

“It’s okay, Nisha. I won’t be lonely when you’re gone! There’s Poco and Bibi to play with Laby. But please come back soon.”

“Of course, Laby. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

Laby hugged Nisha, and Nisha hugged Laby back.

* * *

 

When Nisha left the imaginary world, the breeze slapped her. The dry grass, almost lifeless, submitted to the wind’s direction. The careless sky provided little comfort compared to the welcoming embrace of a darkened one. Nisha took a deep breath, and admittedly, would rather be together with Laby. But this apathetic landscape would remain apathetic unless Nisha intervened. When Laby cried, asked why the world hated Laby so much, it remained silent. So Laby’s tears fell, over and over without stopping. That was all this world did. How disgusting. It refused to cherish Laby's happiness, her smile. And Nisha refused to forgive anything that hurt Laby. In the distance, stood the city of Elrianode which held the El. Those people who inhabited the city, Nisha wished they understood Laby like her.

“Hey! Nisha!”

The half-demon butler called Ciel and the priest called Ain ran towards Nisha. They and others were allies of the El Masters.

“We were worried something happened to you and your friend,” Ain said.

“I see, but that is unnecessary. She’s safe so long as I’m here.”

“But asking for help-“

“Help? I am the help she needs.”

Nisha’s negligence led to the two’s discovery of Laby. They had seen her appearance when Nisha needed help to defeat monsters. Laby had seen them too, but she retreated before either could talk. Laby asked about them to which Nisha responded they were allies of Bellonde. Were they nice like Bellonde? I think so, Laby. Do you think if I say hello, they will say hello back? Of course, Laby. Why would they not? Then Nisha said in a newly written world of Laby’s liking, these two would be there. But until then, they will visit her imaginary world from time to time.

Now, Ciel opened his mouth, but Ain touched his shoulder and shook his head.

“We shouldn’t interfere,” Ain said.

“Correct. You have your roles, and I have mine.”

“…Regardless, we’re about to plan our next move. Denif wanted you to be present as well.”

“What for?”

“It’s against the Henir Zealots.” Ain cleared his throat. “Are you interested? In the end, it will affect this friend of yours.”

“I see. Since that’s the case, please lead the way.”

Based on information Nisha heard, they were a threat to Laby. Nisha refused to let those awful things ruin Laby’s new world. No one should interfere. So until then, wait just a little longer, Laby, for the place where you can smile once more.


End file.
